Lost World
by ninamascota
Summary: COMPLETE! Lily and Ben went on a jungle trip. Things doesn't go well and Lily will discover a lost world...of Ben / Lily y Ben deben llevar unos suministros a un poblado en la jungla. Las cosas salen mal y Lily descubrirá el mundo perdido...de Ben.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Esta historia es la continuación del capítulo "On the Mean Streets of San Miguel"

Los personajes y la historia son propiedad de la cadena ABC o de los productores, o de quien sea, nada que ver conmigo.

Ben y Lili tomaron el camino mas directo a Pozo de los cobres, 4 horas de marcha a pie por la jungla. Debían llevar las medicinas y atender a las pocas familias que habitaban allí y que no podían trasladarse. Era parte de la rutina de la clínica y se cumplía una vez cada 30 días, siempre y cuando no hubiera urgencias y debieran ir antes de lo previsto.

Lily aún estaba algo sacudida por las confesiones de Ben sobre su esposa, el hospital y el fideicomiso. No estaba segura de qué pensar y prefería no hacerlo. La verdad es que había hecho lo posible por no quedarse a solas con "el doctor Keeton", practicamente lo había eludido durante toda la semana y pretendía seguir así, pero este pequeño viaje por la jungla la había tomado por sorpresa.

- ¡Hola Doc! -

- ¡Charlie! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? - preguntó Lily.

- Charlie va a llevarnos con el camión hasta donde termina la carretera, eso nos ahorrará un par de horas de caminata - Keeton explicó al tiempo que colocaba las mochilas cargadas de remedios y suministros en la parte de atrás y se subía al vehículo.

La compañía del muchacho era una bendición, Keeton estaba particularmente callado ese día y Lily concentró su atención en las historias que contaba Charlie del poblado, la gente y la vida en este paraíso perdido.

Por fin llegaron a.. ¿algún lugar?.

Bajaron las mochilas, Charlie se fue y Keeton y Brennen iniciaron su paseo por una senda muy angosta, en algunas partes completamente bloqueada por la vegetación, tanto que debían utilizar el machete para abrirse camino.

Keeton seguía sin hablar y Lily empezó a preguntarse si ella había hecho algo mal, o si de verdad él era el idiota que debería ser y ella se negaba a ver. Si estaba enojado era su problema, ella no iba a hacerse cargo de ello, pero... Maldición! no podía seguir aguantando el silencio.

- Los antibióticos funcionaron bien, Tierra vino ayer a hacerse la última aplicación, creo que no tendrá mas problemas - dijo Lily, por decir algo.

- ... -

- Keeton... -

- ... -

- ¡Ben! ¿Estas oyendo?-

- ¡¿Eh? ¿Perdón, me decías algo? - Ben se sobresaltó con el grito de Lily, estaba metido en sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta que su compañera le dirigía la palabra. Ayer había estado trabajando hasta tarde, con dos cirugías programadas y una de urgencias, estaba cansado y no había dormido bien.

¿A quien quería engañar? el trabajo no era un problema para él, todo lo contrario. La verdad es que hoy era el cumpleaños de Andrew, y por eso había agendado este paseo, quería estar lo mas lejos posible del quirófano porque no estaba seguro de poder concentrarse lo suficiente.

No había lugares donde esconderse si se quedaba en la clínica, y tampoco podía tomarse el día libre con todo el trabajo que había. Irse era la mejor opción. En el pequeño poblado al que iban no habían informado de urgencias, apenas algunos casos de enfermedades crónicas y la revisión general de la población, que era un total de 26 personas, incluidos los niños.

Eligió a Brenner para acompañarlo porque confiaba en ella si surgía algo inesperado, tanto en su preparación en medicina, como en su forma de ser. En el poco tiempo que habían trabajado juntos había demostrado tener un carácter firme y el valor de no amedrentarse ante las sorpresas que se presentaban. Estaba seguro de que ella no le permitiría cometer una tontería con los pacientes. Su primer opción habría sido Ryan, pero no podía dejar a la clínica sin uno de los doctores experimentados y además...no quería tener que hablar

otra vez del mismo tema...no hoy.

- Nada importante, olvídalo - Dijo Lily, por fin comprendiendo que Ben no estaba enojado. Parecía mas bien distraído, quien sabe en qué estaría pensando. Seguramente en Ryan y su extraña relación de peleas y reconciliaciones. Ryan le caía bien, tenía que admitirlo. Ahora comprendía por fin lo difícil que sería para la pelirroja salir con su colega, en una relación que posiblemente nunca fuera más allá de la cama y sólo de vez en cuando.

Un par de horas, muchas picaduras de mosquitos y litros de sudor mas tarde, se acercaron a una zona del camino bastante empinada, con la senda semioculta y una soga vieja y no muy confiable que servía de guía y cuasi-sostén para el descenso.

-Bien, esta parte es algo complicada, así que toma firmemente la soga con una mano y con la otra sostente de la pared de roca o de los bejucos- Ben le mostraba lo que parecía una soga tejida de cáñamo muy resistente, de la cual había muchísimas colgando de los arboles. De hecho, Lily por fin conoció las lianas que supuestamente usaba Tarzan para volar por la selva - pero antes de cargar tu peso en ellas, dales un fuerte tirón para verificar que esten bien sujetas, de lo contrario podrían soltarse y te despeñaras por el barranco... - explicó Ben fijando su mirada azul en los ojos de Lily, para estar seguro de que la joven comprendiera exactamente lo que le decía.

- No des un paso hasta estar segura de que tu pie esta pisando algo firme. Es temprano y no tenemos apuro... - continuó Ben, al tiempo que cogía la soga y avanzaba mostrando el camino.

Lily lo siguió con precaución. Esto de arriesgar la vida, o al menos un brazo roto, para poder hacer su trabajo, se estaba volviendo una costumbre. Y no necesariamente una mala, por cierto.

Ben iba delante, a buen paso, con la tranquilidad del que conoce el camino, y sin poner realmente atención a todo. Cogió una rama de las más resistentes para sujetarse, sin ver la pequeña serpiente verde que estaba enroscada tomando sol...

- ¡Ah! -

- ¡Ben! - Todo sucedió en un instante, el relámpago en la mano, Ben gritando y soltando la soga y luego cayendo hacia atrás, rodando por la cornisa y perdiéndose unos metros mas abajo con la espesura cerrándose a su paso, Lily gritando su nombre y por fin el silencio.

-Dios Mío, ¡Ben! ¡Ben! por Dios, contesta, ¡Ben!- Lily sabía que la caída no era mortal, pero desde donde se encontraba no podía verlo y no escuchar su voz le preocupó de verdad.

Comenzó a buscar un camino alternativo para descender, finalmente decidió atar la soga que llevaba a la rama de un árbol que parecía resistir su peso (y el de Ben, si tenía suerte y podían subir por allí) y comenzó a descender.

Una vez que pasó las copas de las palmeras alcanzó a ver la silueta de Keeton, estaba a unos 10 metros, cubierto por algunas ramas y hojas que habían detenido su caída. Parecía inmóvil, no había tiempo que perder.

Cuando Lily llegó a su lado, Ben seguía inconsciente. A simple vista no parecía tener lesiones graves, apenas unos arañazos, aunque manaba de su cabeza una gran cantidad de sangre, producto de un corte sobre la ceja izquierda. Intentó despertarlo, al tiempo que limpiaba la herida.

- ¡Ben! ¡Ben! Vamos, despierta, hombre, ¡despierta! - Lily estaba preocupada, las pupilas respondían a la luz, aunque parecía algo desenfocado. Debía tener una contusión muy fuerte... genial, y tenía que suceder en el medio de ningún lugar y justo a la persona que mejor conocía el camino. Cómo harían para regresar ahora? ...

- ¡Qué estupida, la radio! - Lily se hubiera dado una patada a sí misma si hubiera podido, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes? Enseguida buscó el transmisor entre sus cosas y llamó a la clínica...

Ben creyó escuchar su nombre, desde lejos...estaba durmiendo y había sido una noche larga...¿porque tenían que despertarlo tan pronto? Quería dormir, sólo un rato más...

- ¿Otis? ¿Otis? ¡Soy yo! ¡Lily! tuvimos un accidente, Ben cayó por una ladera y está semiinconsciente...¿Otis?-

- ¿Lily? te escucho muy mal, repite lo que has dicho -

- Ben cayó por la ladera, esta inconsciente -

- ¿Dónde están? -

- Hemos recorrido unas dos horas desde el lugar en que Charlie nos dejó con el camión... Hay una soga siguiendo una ladera, ¡ahí fue donde cayó!-

- El Paso del Río Chico, de acuerdo, no te preocupes, enviaremos ayuda lo antes posible, avisame si hay algún cambio, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡De acuerdo! gracias! ¡Apresúrense! -

Bien, hablar con Otis la tranquilizó un poco, al menos alguien más conocía la situación y la ayuda estaba en camino. Si Ben no despertaba ella no estaba segura de poder cargarlo todo el camino de vuelta...

- ¡Ben! vamos, eso es, despierta, abre los ojos, ¡Ben! me estas escuchando, así que ¡abre los malditos ojos de una maldita vez! -

- Mqhgte...-

- Eso es, déjame ver - La luz le atravesó el cerebro como una espada, maldición! la cabeza le dolía y la luz le molestaba mucho. ¿Que demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Quién le estaba hablando? Muchas preguntas y su cabeza a punto de estallar...

- ¿Cuántos dedos ves? -

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, contesta, ¿cuántos dedos ves? - Preguntó Lily mostrando su palma abierta frente al rostro de Ben.

- Vaya, ahora entiendo lo estúpidamente molestas que suenan esas preguntas cuando las hago yo...-

- ¿Qué? ¿de qué estas hablando?-

- Ey, no grites, ¿de acuerdo? tengo una manada de elefantes saltando en mi cabeza - Ben miró a su alrededor por primera vez y se hizo una idea de lo sucedido - y creo que ahora entiendo por qué...-

-Si, fue una buena caída, ¿eh? me asustaste -

- Pues no fue mi intención, y ya que estamos – El Doctor Keeton la miró a los ojos con su sonrisa más radiante y preguntó:

-¿podrías decirme quien diablos eres tú?...

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

2. EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

- Ey, no grites, ¿de acuerdo? tengo una manada de elefantes saltando en mi cabeza - Ben miró a su alrededor por primera vez y se hizo una idea de lo sucedido - y creo que ahora entiendo por qué...-

-Si, fue una buena caída, ¿eh? me asustaste -

- Pues no fue mi intención, y ya que estamos – El Doctor Keeton la miró a los ojos con su sonrisa más radiante y preguntó:

-¿podrías decirme quien diablos eres tú?...

…...

Lily no podía articular palabra. Amnesia. Cualquiera pensaría que estaban en el medio de una novela centroamericana del cable...

- ¿No piensas contestarme? ¡Aargh! -

- ¿Que sucede?- Preguntó Lily cuando vió cómo el rostro de Ben se contrajo de dolor al intentar levantarse, luego se puso blanco y luego verde...

- Escucha, no es buena idea que te muevas, tienes una grave contusión y quien sabe qué más. La ayuda está en camino...

Ben consiguió dominar las náuseas y decidió que era buena idea escuchar los razonables comentarios de la desconocida. Cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, esperando que el mareo y el dolor en las costillas (¿rotas?) cediera un poco. El mundo estaba girando demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Lily intentaba ganar tiempo, preguntándose qué podía decirle a Keeton, y qué no. El golpe había sido fuerte, y había permanecido insconsciente unos minutos...La amnesia no era algo extraño en ese tipo de traumas, pero los alcances...eso era otro cantar.

Por fin decidió que no podía hacer mucho por el momento y lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente y decir lo menos posible. Aunque al menos tenía que darle su nombre...

- Lily Brenner -

- ¿Eh?

- Mi nombre es Lily, Lily Brenner. Soy una de las nuevas médicas de la clínica. Especialista en urgencias - dijo al tiempo que intentaba abrir la camisa de Keeton en busca de heridas o hemorragias internas...

- ¡Ey! ¿qué crees que estas haciendo? -

- Revisandote, ¿que otra cosa? -

- Escucha, no te conozco y no recuerdo haber visto tu expediente, y la última vez que chequeé yo era el encargado de seleccionar los aspirantes, plus, soy el doctor con más jerarquía aquí, así que en lugar de tratar de desnudarme, ¡usa tus manos para algo útil y ayúdame a levantar! -

- ¿Estás loco? Puedes tener una conmoción cerebral, y creo que veo un par de costillas rotas, ¿donde crees que llegarás en ese estado? - Lily estaba perdiendo la paciencia, era conocído el dicho aquel "Buenos doctores, malos pacientes", pero esto era el colmo.

- De acuerdo, ¡lo haré con o sin tu ayuda! - Y dicho esto, Ben se levantó y casi cae nuevamente, de no ser por el tronco de un arbol que tenía a un lado y por Lily que lo sostuvo cuando lo vió balancearse peligrosamente.

- Dios mío, Keeton, ¡jamás pense que podrías ser tan cabeza dura! - Dijo sin dejar de sostenerlo. Necesitaba llamar a Otis o a Zee y explicarles lo ocurrido, pero no sabía como hacerlo si Keeton estaba a su lado todo el tiempo, y evidentemente no podía dejarlo sólo, quien sabe que intentaría hacer en ese estado...

Ben respiró unos momentos apoyado en el arbol, y aunque sabía que no estaba en su mejor momento, no quería reconocer que sus piernas estaban débiles, todo parecía girar y las náuseas seguían presentes, por no mencionar el dolor en el pecho y la dificultad para respirar

- Escucha, Lily ¿verdad?, creo que sería bueno...comenzar de nuevo, ¿vale?... Yo... no recuerdo como llegué aquí, y sólo estamos tu y yo, así que confiaré en tí, ¿de acuerdo? - Lily sintió que un gran peso desaparecía - Dijiste que la ayuda estaba en camino, ¿cómo lo sabes? -

- Hablé con el Dr. Cole, le expliqué donde estamos y lo que suced...-

-¿Hablaste con Otis? ¿porque no lo dijiste antes? ¿Dónde está el transmisor?-

-Aquí, pero...- Ben se lo quitó de las manos antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

- ¿Hola? ¿Otis? ¿Hay alguien ahí? -

- ¿Ben? ¿Eres tú? Lily nos dijo que estabas inconsciente, ¿cómo estas, hombre?-

Otis conocía a Brenner, maldición...¿porqué él no podía recordarla? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

-Ben? ¿sigues ahí?-

- ¿Eh? sí, sí, aquí estoy, escucha... estoy bien no pasa nada, sólo unos moretones, tú sabes...- Lily se moría por dentro, tenía que explicarles, pero no sabía cómo...

-Ben, estamos yendo a buscarlos con el camión, tardaremos un par de horas, quédense allí -

- Otis, Otis, no te preocupes, regresaremos, nos encontraremos en el camino principal -

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? Lily dijo...-

- Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? La Dra. Brenner sólo se asustó un poco, pero todo está bien, nos veremos ahí -

- De acuerdo, compadre, lo que tú digas, cambio y...-

- ¡Otis! ¡espera! Si Abby te pregunta no le cuentes, no quiero que se preocupe por nada! ¿de acuerdo?-

-...-

-¡Cole! ¿me oíste? ¡No le digas a mi esposa! -

- ¿A-Abby? Ben...tú...escucha, quiero que te quedes donde estás y no te muevas de ahí, harás todo lo que te diga la doctora Brenner, me oyes? ¡Ben! -

- Maldición, parece que hemos perdido la señal, espero que haya oído lo que le dije - Ben miraba el radio con preocupación, aunque no tanta como la que sentía Lily en ese momento. ¿Su esposa? ¿Ben pensaba que su esposa vivía? ¿cuanto había olvidado? Por lo menos cinco años atrás...Dios, tener que volver a pasar por todo eso, sería horrible...Lily no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él.

Luego de unas cuantas peleas Ben por fin accedió a que Lily vendara sus costillas, la verdad es que eso fue un gran alivio, aunque no iba a reconocerlo.

Comenzaron a caminar por el sendero, aun en contra de toda la insistencia de Brenner. No quería, pero por fín tuvo que aceptar que si no lo ayudaba, él continuaría sólo. Por lo menos logró convencerlo de no seguir hasta el poblado para entregar los suministros, y eso había sido una verdadera lucha.

Ben se sostenía apenas, y cada vez se apoyaba más en Lily. Sudaba copiosamente y no era por el calor, sumado al dolor que sentía cada vez que respiraba, en media hora ya se sentía extenuado...y la cabeza le dolía terriblemente. Si había que buscar algo positivo es que habían dejado de pelear. Eso le pareció extraño, él no solía ser una persona arrogante, pero por alguna razón esa muchacha lo ponía a la defensiva...en fin, ya pensaría en ello más adelante, ahora le preocupaba la sensación de que tenía algo importante que hacer, pero no podía recordar qué...Si fuera una cirugía Otis le habría mencionado algo, y no era la entrega de suministros...por alguna razón le parecía extraño estar lejos de la clínica ese día...

-¿Qué día es hoy?-Preguntó Keeton de repente. Lily se estremeció...(Vamos, piensa rápido, piensa rápido...)

- Mmmm...Jueves - Dijo por fín, con aire distraído

- No no, me refería a la fecha, ¿que fecha es hoy?-

- Ehhh...no estoy segura, mmm, dejame ver - Lily pensaba a toda prisa - de acuerdo, hoy es...veamos... 16 de junio - (Por favor, por favor, que no pregunte el año, por favor...)

- ¡Claro! ¡Lo sabía! Maldición, ¿que demonios estoy haciendo aquí? ¡hoy es el cumpleaños de Andy! mi Dios, Abby va a matarme por dejarla sola...-

Lily se quedó petrificada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba...¿cómo podrían explicarle?...

-Escucha, creo que deberíamos detenernos, aunque sea un momento, ¿vale? Sólo dame un respiro - Pidió Lily disimuladamente, viendo que Ben casi ni se tenía en pie, y se veía en su cara el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo...

-De acuerdo -Dijo Ben casi sin aliento. La verdad es que quería salir corriendo de allí para estar con su hijo, pero casi no tenía fuerzas y el dolor era cada vez peor...

No entendía porque había salido de la clínica justo ese día, él nunca cometía ese error... Abby tenía razón, estaba trabajando demasiado. Pero no podía tomar vacaciones, había tanta gente que los necesitaba...

Continuaron avanzando lentamente, hasta que por fin, un par de horas despues llegaron al camino, y vieron cómo Otis detenía el camión y se acercaba corriendo y preocupado a Ben.

- Hermano, ¿estas bien? te ves terrible, ¿sabes? - Cole lo dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de no asustar a Keeton, mientras miraba de reojo a Brenner tratando de entender que estaba pasando...

- Bueno, tu tampoco eres muy guapo, ¿sabes? - respondió Ben casi sin aire.

- Vamos, te subiremos al camión y saldremos de aquí lo más rápido posible. Brenner ¡Ayúdame! - Entre los dos lo ayudaron a acomodarse en la caja, y con la excusa de ubicar las mochilas detras, Lily puso intercambiar unas palabras con Cole

- Contusión severa, pérdida de memoria, costillas rotas y no sé si algo más, no me dejó revisarlo -

- Que no te dejó...¿qué? Dios, debemos llevarlo cuanto antes a la clínica, no podrá resistirse a Zee, ella sabrá que hacer, no te preocupes - Dijo Otis, más para sí que para Lily.

El viaje fue difícil, sobre todo porque Keeton insistía en preguntar por su esposa y por su hijo, para saber si estaba todo listo para la fiesta. Los últimos tres años lo habian festejado con todos los niños que venían de los poblados cercanos a atenderse o acompañar a sus padres. Una especie de tradición, donde todos sonreían y se relajaban un poco, y jugaban con los niños. Había resultado ser una feliz experiencia para Andrew y una buena terapia para sus pacientes.

El pequeño se divertía y jugaba con los niños, y nunca esperaba o pedía regalos. La mayoría de sus amiguitos eran muy pobres y apenas tenían para comer, así que, para Andy, cumplir años nunca significó recibir obsequios especiales.

Ben estaba feliz de que su hijo creciera así... Ssbía que sería complicado cuando tuviera que empezar sus estudios, pero aún no podían resolverlo.

Abby deseaba una buena educación para su hijo, en un buen colegio de Estados Unidos. Gracias a la herencia que le habían dejado sus padres el dinero no era un problema, pere eso significaba que Ben dejara la clínica...en fín, ya verían más adelante, hallarían juntos la solución. Ahora sólo quería llegar y abrazarlos.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

3. EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

- Hermano, ¿estas bien? te ves terrible, ¿sabes? - Cole lo dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de no asustar a Keeton, mientras miraba de reojo a Brenner tratando de entender que estaba pasando...

- Bueno, tu tampoco eres muy guapo, ¿sabes? - respondió Ben casi sin aire.

- Vamos, te subiremos al camión y saldremos de aquí lo más rápido posible. Brenner ¡Ayúdame! - Entre los dos lo ayudaron a acomodarse en la caja, y con la excusa de ubicar las mochilas detras, Lily pudo intercambiar unas palabras con Cole:

- Contusión severa, pérdida de memoria, costillas rotas y no sé si algo más, no me dejó revisarlo -

- Que no te dejó...¿qué? Dios, debemos llevarlo cuanto antes a la clínica, no podrá resistirse a Zee, ella sabrá que hacer, no te preocupes - Dijo Otis, más para sí que para Lily.

- Por última vez, viejo, no le hemos dicho nada a Abby, ella no sabe nada, ni siquiera está en el poblado -

Otis ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia (y las ideas). No sabía cómo preparar a Ben para lo que encontraría al llegar: Una esposa en coma irreversible y un hijo muerto cinco años atrás. Necesitaba ganar tiempo hasta saber exactamente qué andaba mal con Keeton.  
Y solucionarlo.

- Cómo que no está.¡Hoy es la fiesta, Otis! ¿Dónde más puede estar? No lo entiendo, estás de broma, ¿verdad? Lo imagino, me esta esperando para asesinarme lentamente por haber programado la salida para hoy... Va a matarme...- Ben sacudía la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía. Su esposa enojada era algo de temer, esperaba poder darle un poco de lástima cuando lo viera todo magullado...

- Escucha, hermano, ella se fue a San Rafael a comprar dulces y algunos postres para los niños...tu sabes cómo es, nunca los deja irse con las manos vacías... A-Andrew fue con ella - Otis casi se atragantó al decirlo, pero no sabía que hacer. Podía sentir la mirada de Brenner clavada en su nuca, sabía que no aprobaba el engaño, pero hasta ella tenía que entender que esto era lo mejor, mejor que hacer sufrir a su amigo.

- Brenner, ¡basta! - Lily se sobresaltó al escucharlo - Deja de mirarme de ese modo, ya te dije que estoy bien -

- Vamos, hombre, ella sólo se preocupa, todos nos preocupamos, ¿sabes?

- Lo siento, supongo que hoy no me destaco por mi paciencia - Ben sentía que la cabeza se le partía en mil pedazos, pero no quería afectar a sus compañeros. De todas formas Cole y Brenner podían ver la palidez de su rostro y el sudor que cubría su frente. Cole aceleró, estaban apenas a unos minutos de su destino...

Ryan, Zee, Tommy y Mina estaban atentos cuando escucharon llegar el camión. Desde la llamada de Lily cada uno había hecho lo posible por concentrarse en sus respectivos pacientes, pero el tiempo pasaba y era cada vez mas difícil hacerlo.  
Gracias a Dios hoy era un día particularmente tranquilo, y tuvieron unos minutos para idear una estrategia básica: Keeton no podía ir a casa. De ser posible no debía ni entrar en su oficina, aunque eso sería dificil. Nada de charlas con la gente, nada de datos y, sobre todo, debían prestar mucha atención a lo que recordaba y lo que no.

Lily ayudó a Ben a descender, sin decir una palabra. Tenía miedo de meter la pata así que mantenía los labios fuertemente apretados y la vista fija en Ben y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cuando por fín bajó del camión sintió un gran alivio. Bueno, tambien un gran dolor, cada paso era una tortura, pero al menos estaba en casa. En seguida se acercaron Zee (se ve muy cansada, como mas vieja...mas vale que no se lo diga o me hervirá a fuego lento) y Ryan (esta es la pelirroja que aceptamos hace unos meses, el nuevo prospecto...es curioso, la hacía más joven) esa pareja no la conozco, quizás vengan con Brenner...

-¡Keeton! ¿Qué diablos hiciste esta vez? ¿Crees que no tenemos suficiente trabajo aquí como para tener que cuidar tu blanco trasero? - Zee siempre escondía sus temores detrás de la dureza de sus palabras, afiladas como estacas...y lo escondía bien

- Vamos, todos sabemos que te aburres como una ostra aquí, sólo quería hacer tu vida más entretenida por un día, muñeca - Keeton desplegaba su mejor sonrisa, y de pronto Lily descubría que, aún a pesar del dolor, lo había visto sonreir más en las últimas horas que en los 2 meses que llevaba en la isla.

Ryan se mantenía apartada. Sabía que Keeton no tenía confianza con ella en este tiempo pasado que estaba reviviendo y temía que sus sentimientos le fallaran. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarse a Tommy y Mina y atender a los pacientes que aguardaban, y dejar que Otis y Zee se ocuparan de Ben. Eso no evitaba que su corazón le pidiera a gritos ir corriendo a abrazarlo...Esto sería muy dificil, pero ella estaría para él cuando el presente jugara su carta, como siempre lo había hecho.

- Vamos, quítate la camisa -

- En tus sueños, cariño - Ben se resistía y Zee perdía la paciencia -

- Oh, muñeco, no eres mi tipo - Le respondió a Ben y luego se dirigió al resto:

- Muy bien, todos afuera, no quiero a nadie aquí, ¡ya! ¡Fuera! - Gritaba mientras empujaba a Cole, quien respiraba aliviado de no tener que enfrentar a Keeton, y Lily, quien se resistía pero no tenía muchas opciones: Enfrentarse a la doctora Zitajalehrena "Zee" Alvarez era arriesgar mucho más que la vida.

- De acuerdo, Ben, estamos solos, deja de comportarte como un niño y quítate la ropa - Ben resopló, y a regañadientes comenzó a quitarse con esfuerzo la camisa.

- Déjame ayudarte -

- Se sincera, lo estas disfrutando - Dijo Ben con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba los pantalones...¿Era posible que el célebre Doctor Ben Keaton se hubiera sonrojado? Zee sonreía para sus adentros... Ben parecía más joven. No, no lo parecía, era más joven, y más feliz. Ella todavía recordaba su forma de ser antes de...

- ¿Lo ves? Nada que ocultar... Dos costillas rotas y algunos magullones, nada más...

- ¿Nada más? ¿Y qué me dices de tu cabeza? El hecho de que sea dura como una roca no significa que no esté partida -

- Sólo es un golpe, hielo e ibuprofeno y estaré como nuevo en unas horas...

- Claro, sigue desvariando, sigue...- Decía Zee mientras examinaba la herida sobre la ceja izquierda.

- Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Te quedarás aquí descansando, te despertaremos cada hora y te haremos preguntas tan estúpidas que hasta tú puedas contestarlas, ¿de acuerdo?-

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? No puedo quedarme aquí - Tenía que ir a casa y empezar a colaborar con el festejo, Abby y Andy podían llegar en cualquier momento...

- Keeton, es el protocolo normal para una conmoción cerebral, que es exactamente lo que tú tienes. No estoy haciéndote ahora una tomografía computada porque el tomógrafo mas cercano está a 500 millas y sólo podemos llevarte en helicóptero...Pero no dudes que lo haré en cuanto sea factible - Dijo con firmeza Zee, sin dar lugar a réplicas

- De acuerdo, pero no aquí, hay gente esperando ser atendida y necesitarás todas las camas disponibles. Algunos, como la Señora Ramirez caminaron tres días para llegar, lo sabes - Era cierto, y aún así Zee siempre se asombraba al ver cómo Ben era capaz de observar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y pensar en lo que hacía falta, sin preocuparse por sí mismo.

- Me quedaré en casa -

- ¡No! - Zee no pudo contener la exclamación, aunque se recuperó rapidamente - Tenemos que tenerte cerca. 24 hs. Sin discusión. -

- Eres difícil de pelar, ¿eh? Bien, la oficina, el sofá estará perfecto - De acuerdo - aceptó por fín la doctora - Pero nada de papeles, sólo te acostarás y dormirás, ¿está claro?.-

Ben asintió, vencido pero con algo de honor a cuestas...La verdad es que estaba exhausto, y casi deseaba que el sofá estuviera allí y no a 15 metros de la sala de urgencias...

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Chapter 4

SammyLIeff09

Muchas gracias por tu commentario. Espero que te agrade. / Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoyed this finale.

Camie  
Gracias por tu comentario. Me gustaría redactarlo en inglés, pero no conozco bien el idioma.

Es posible que tú me ayudes con la gramática? / Thanks for your review. I really want to write it in english, but...I don't know the right grammar issues. Will be possible that you help me with it?

4. EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...

- Me quedaré en casa -

- ¡No! - Zee no pudo contener la exclamación, aunque se recuperó rapidamente - Tenemos que tenerte cerca. 24 hs. Sin discusión. -

- Eres difícil de pelar, ¿eh? Bien, la oficina, el sofá estará perfecto - De acuerdo - aceptó por fín la doctora - Pero nada de papeles, sólo te acostarás y dormirás, ¿está claro?.-

Ben asintió, al menos no era una completa derrota...La verdad es que estaba exhausto, y casi deseaba que el sofá estuviera allí y no a 15 metros de la sala de urgencias...

…...

- Hola, Bella Durmiente, ¿Puedes decirme tu nom...?-

- 1. Ben "Cabeza Dura" Keeton, 2. Estamos en algún lugar de Sudamérica que no tiene ni nombre, es 16 de junio de 2005, y esto último lo sé porque es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y todavía no pude saludarlo...¿han llegado ya?-

- No, todavía no - Respondió Cole con pesar...Al menos todo estaba igual. Keeton no había empeorado...ni mejorado.

Ben estaba cansado, y el sofá no era tan cómodo como él recordaba, y la cabeza le molestaba un poco a pesar de haber tomado ibuprofeno hacía sólo una hora.  
Justo cuando lo despertó la pelirroja.  
Ella se había portado extremadamente amable, y Ben creía que si se lo pedía, lo habría acunado y arrullado entre sus brazos...apenas se conocían, fue algo muy extraño a decir verdad.

Antes que ella había sido Zee, quien entró sin ninguna ceremonia, le tomó el pulso, lo auscultó y le preguntó cosas sobre plantas medicinales, hasta le sugirió que si escribía un libro, no olvidara mencionar quien era la experta en el tema. Eso también había sido extraño...

Por suerte Otis no se quedó mucho tiempo, parecía ansioso por ir a atender a sus pacientes. Mejor así. Ben ya estaba harto de estar acostado en ese sofá, y era obvio que había mucho trabajo en la clínica. Quizá pudiera dar una mano, siempre y cuando Zee no se diera cuenta...

- ¿Cómo que no está en su oficina? ¡¿Nadie lo ha visto salir? ¿Cómo diablos hemos perdido una bolsa de patatas de 190 libras que no puede correr ni agacharse y que todos estamos vigilando de cerca? Dios, esto es demasiado hasta para mí - Zee no podía creerlo, todos se miraban avergonzados, sin entender cómo había pasado.

Mientras pensaban donde podría haberse escondido Keeton, escucharon risas que venían del frente de la clínica, justo delante del lobby. En unos segundos, cinco doctores y un par de enfermeras miraban asombrados un cuadro fuera de lo común: Keeton se reía a carcajadas mirando las piruetas que hacían un par de niños para explicarle cómo es que su hermanito había terminado con un sarpullido muy molesto, luego de caer sobre unas ortigas cuando intentaba salvar a...su pollo.

Al principio todos se quedaron atónitos, luego no pudieron evitar reir: los niños eran muy graciosos y la risa de Keeton era contagiosa, además, veían que trataba de parar porque le dolían las costillas, pero no podía evitarlo y eso le daba más risa y … Todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír...o quizás no.

- Parece que no está tan mal después de todo, ¿no? - Comentó Lily a Ryan con una sonrisa, y su reacción le sorprendió. La doctora Clarck la miró con ojos llorosos, dio media vuelta y desapareció.

- ¿Dije algo malo? - Le preguntó a Zee, que estaba a su lado y había visto todo.

- No, no eres tú. Keeton solía...solía reir así todo el tiempo. Y hacía reír a los niños con sus morisquetas también. Lo que estas viendo ahora no sucedía desde hace más de cinco años.

Lily no sabía que decir. Keeton era una persona agradable y siempre tenía una sonrisa amable para todos, pero nunca lo había visto reír con ganas. Lo que le explicó Zee le hizo comprender lo diferente que era el mundo de Ben Keeton hacía solo unos años, y todo lo que había perdido.

-Bueno, es suficiente, ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí? Creí que teníamos un trato-

- Oh, vamos Zee, no te enojes, sólo estamos charlando. Es una simple urticaria que solucionaremos en unos minutos, cuando Diego le ponga esta pomada en las piernas a su hermano Miguel - Dijo Ben mirando al mayor de los niños con una mirada sería y un brillo travieso en los ojos - ¿Verdad Diego? - El niño asintió vigorosamente y tomó a su hermanito de la mano, para demostrarle que se haría cargo, como el hermano mayor y responsable que era, con sus 8 años.

-Anda, ven adentro de una vez, no hagas que tenga que traerte de una oreja, cariño - Zee no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Ben se levantó con cuidado, presionando sus costillas, saludó a los niños y volvió cabizbajo a su oficina...escondiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...por un pollo.

- Brenner - Lily vió a Zee indicarle a Keeton con la mirada. Maldición, querían que ella fuera su niñera...¿porque no Ryan? ¿o Cole? Claro, ninguno estaba cerca, todos habían sabido esconderse a tiempo, excepto ella.  
Lily asintió con resignación y fue andando por el pasillo, unos pasos detrás de Ben.

Algo estaba mal. No sabía qué, pero definitivamente algo estaba mal. Algo con los papeles de su escritorio, quizá...

- Deberías recostarte, o terminarán por dispararte un dardo tranquilizante - Dijo Lily desde la puerta, mientras veía preocupada cómo Ben miraba los archivos desparramados sobre su escritorio...si reparaba en las fechas habría que explicarle muchas cosas.

- No estoy cansado, y no pueden darme nada para dormir por 24 hs, el protocolo ¿recuerdas? - Ben la ignoraba a propósito. Sabía que la habían enviado a cuidarle y eso no le gustaba, y ese maldito dolor de cabeza que no se iba...

- Ya que estas aquí para cuidarme, ¿porque no haces algo útil y me das un ibuprofeno? -

- Tomaste uno hace tres horas, tendrás que esperar un poco más -

- Malditos papeles...esto...esto no está bien - Ben miraba sin ver los archivos frente a él.

- No es necesario que te ocupes de eso ahora, mañana los encontraras en el mismo lugar - dijo Lily mirando con mas atención a Keeton: Los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor, sudor, palidez...

- No es eso...yo...yo no ...suelo ocuparme de esto... Abby siempre hace el papeleo, sabe que no me gusta...Ella conoce a los proveedores y... sabe cómo tratar con las autoridades sin... sin ofrecer sobornos... pero, esto es raro - Lily comprendió lo que estaba pasando, un sudor frío le recorrió la espina - Ella... tiene todo ordenado...y ahora...parece...parece que no hubiera estado aquí en semanas...meses, no puede...no puede ser... ¡Maldición!- Ben se agarró la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras Lily se acercaba rápidamente y lo tomaba del brazo...

- Tampoco están los tesoros...- Le costaba hablar. El dolor era tan fuerte que tenía que cerrar los ojos para que la luz no le derritiera el cerebro, pero aún así Ben corría los papeles buscando algo...

- ¿Tesoros? - Lily se preguntó si Keeton habría empeorado y estaba divagando, intentó tomarle el pulso, que estaba acelerado...

- Piedras... hojas... ¡Aaah!... Plumas... escara...bajos... puede ser... cualquier cosa, ¡Ahh!... Andy... siempre... me... trae sus... "tesoros"...- Lily ya casi había logrado llevar a Ben hasta el sofá cuando él finalmente perdió la lucha contra el dolor y se desvaneció.

- ¡Otis! ¡Zee! ¡Ryan! ¡Ayuda! - Cuando Otis llegó a la puerta, Brenner intentaba, sin éxito, hacer reaccionar a Keeton.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó Cole cuando casi se choca con Ryan y Zee al intentar pasar por la puerta al mismo tiempo.

- El dolor de cabeza empeoró y perdió el conocimiento...Creo que...- Lily no estaba segura de que fuera importante, pero... -

- ¿Hay algo más? ¡Sigue hablando! - Exigió Ryan

- El...bueno, creo que él se dió cuenta de que algo iba mal. Dijo que el papeleo lo hacía Abb... su mujer, y que parecía que ella no había estado aquí en mucho tiempo, y que...-

- ¿Qué más? - Preguntó Ryan, mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de Keeton con profunda pena -

- Que no estaban los tesoros que siempre le traía su hijo. - Lily dijo esto último luchando con el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

- Brenner, trae una camilla. Ryan, prepara la sala de rayos. Cole, ayúdame a sacarlo del sillón - Zee siempre tan práctica, los sacó a todos del pozo en que estaban cayendo y los puso en acción.

Un par de horas despues cada uno había regresado a sus pacientes. La clínica debía continuar funcionando y mucha gente esperaba ser atendida. Además, no habían encontrado pruebas de hemorragia cerebral o edemas. Los reflejos estaban bien, pero Keeton seguía inconciente.

Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre lo bueno que sería conseguir un tomógrafo para la clínica, y de qué manera se podrían recaudar fondos, hasta que resultó obvio que no eran de gran ayuda allí, y empezaron lentamente a retomar sus tareas.

Como antes, tomaron turnos para vigilar al doctor/paciente e hicieron lo único que podían hacer: esperar.

Lily llevaba unos minutos en la sala, mirando fijamente a Keeton. Parecía increible que hacía apenas 15 días que se había presentado en el lobby con su bolso de emergencias y la esperanza de emprender una nueva vida, creyendo que no tenía nada que perder, porque ya lo había perdido todo.

Y entonces se presentó el Doctor Ben Keaton en su vida. Simpático, apuesto, siempre agradable, tranquilo... Primero pensó que estaba para comérselo. Luego que era una especie de héroe o santo, despues creyó que era una especie de maldito aprovechado, al día siguiente tuvo celos de Ryan, y ahora... Ahora sólo veía a un hombre que había perdido tanto, que tuvoq ue reunir los trozos de su vida que aún le pertenecían y tratar de seguir adelante. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era que Keeton fuera capaz de recuperar ese mundo que la amnesia le había devuelto por una horas. Con ella, con Ryan, o con quien tuviera el valor de aceptarlo tal cual era.

Quería abrir los ojos, pero sentía que sus párpados pesaban una tonelada y … ¡Oh! sí...que lo había atropellado un camión cargado de elefantes...¿qué estaba pasando aquí? De pronto recordó todo

- ¿Dr. Keeton? ¿Dr. Keeton? - Lily lo vió estremecerse y comprendió que estaba despertando. Tomó la linterna y examinó sus pupilas...

- Uau! Espera un momento Brenner, ¡eso duele! -

- Lo siento, estoy revisando tus reflejos -

- Lo sé, lo sé - dijo tomando la mano de Lily y haciéndola a un lado. - Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, confundido - ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

- Bueno, perdiste el conocimiento en tu oficina y...-

- ¿Mi oficina? ¿De qué estas hablando? Estábamos en el paso del Río Chico y esa serpiente saltó - Keeton se miró la mano, descubriendo con alivio que no había sido mordido. Esa pequeña serpiente podía ser una horrible pesadilla si hubiera alcanzado a inyectarle su veneno. Claro que caerse de...¿15 metros de altura? tampoco era su idea de "salvado por la campana"...

Lily lo miraba con los ojos y la boca abierta, no sabía qué decir...otra vez.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? Un momento... ¿Cómo llegué a la clínica? ¿_Tú _me cargaste? - Keeton estaba sorprendido y quizás un poco asustado

- Nononono, no fue así, mira...yo...Sólo fuimos caminando hasta la ruta, y Cole nos recogió, ¿no lo recuerdas? olvídalo - se corrigió rapidamente Brenner, a quien parecía iluminarla un rayo de esperanza. - ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?-

- No...yo no recuerdo nada de eso, Sólo la serpiente, me solté y...caí.-

- Vaya, es maravilloso - Dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? Creo que tengo una conmoción cerebral y no estás colaborando...¿Dónde está Zee? - Keeton comenzó a dudar de la capacidad médica de Brenner... ¿un episodio de amnesia le parecía "maravilloso"? -

-En seguida voy a buscarla, no te muevas de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? - Lily salíó disparada a los consultorios externos, y casi tropieza con Zee cuando estaba despidiendo a un paciente

- ¡Brenner! ¿Que sucede? ¿Pasó algo con Keeton?-

- ¡Sí! ¡No! Bueno, en realidad, déjame explicarte - Y Lily procedió a contar lo ocurrido.

Keeton aceptó pacientemente el exhaustivo examen de Zee. Era lo bastante inteligente como para no discutir con ella en su terreno, pero ya estaba cansado de contestar preguntas tontas y mover todo el cuerpo, y ya empezaba a sentir sus costillas rotas.

- Ya es suficiente, Zee, ¿cuál es el veredicto?

- Creo que vivirás, cariño - Ben sonrió - Todo parece estar bien. De todas formas irás mañana mismo al Hospital de San Rafael en el helicóptero, y te harás una tomografía sólo para estar seguros.-

- ¿De acuerdo, puedo irme ya? -

- ¡Claro! Cuando quieras cariño - Dijo Zee con una enorme sonrisa, y todos la miraban asombrados. Con diferentes excusas se habían reunido nuevamente en la salita para conocer el estado de su amigo. No podían creer que lo dejara ir tan facil. Ni siquiera Keeton podía creerlo, pero enseguida se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar a nadie, antes de que cambiara de opinión.

- Brenner, tu tendrás el primer turno -

- De acuerdo, Zee - dijo obediente Lily, y salió con paso firme. Cada uno haría un turno de 8 hs, no lo perderían de vista hasta que vieran los resultados del tomógrafo de San Rafael. Cole lo acompañaría en la noche (Zee no preguntó si alguien más se ofrecía, por las dudas) y Ryan iría con él mañana.

-¡Jajajajjaja! - Keeton reía parado en el pórtico y se agarraba las costillas. Lily aceleró el paso. Cuando llegó a su lado vió el pollo de Mina, "La Cena", paseando entre los suministros.

- Es que se sentía solo en casa - Explicó Mina, sonrojada, antes de recogerlo y huir velozmente de allí.

- ¿Qué te causó tanta gracia? - Quiso saber Brenner

- Pues...es que... yo...no tengo idea...olvídalo Brenner - Dijo Ben algo confundido.

Lily comprendió en ese momento que no estaba todo perdido.

- Claro que no, Keeton. Te prometo que no lo olvidaré.

FIN


End file.
